Question: If $x \star y = x^{2}-4y^{2}$ and $x \oslash y = 3x^{2}+y^{2}$, find $(0 \star 0) \oslash 1$.
Solution: First, find $0 \star 0$ $ 0 \star 0 = 0^{2}-4(0^{2})$ $ \hphantom{0 \star 0} = 0$ Now, find $0 \oslash 1$ $ 0 \oslash 1 = 3(0^{2})+1^{2}$ $ \hphantom{0 \oslash 1} = 1$.